Our Love
by EvrDeadly
Summary: InuYashaXKagome. need I say more? O. don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anyone in the series T

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anyone in the series T.T so, don't sue me!**

"InuYasha!" I cried. We were fighting Naraku (again), and InuYasha had just taken a tentacle to the gut. I ran to his side and asked him, "InuYasha, are you okay?"

InuYasha opened his gorgeous amber eyes to look up at my concerned face, "God damnit, Kagome! MOVE!" He pushed me out of the way and rolled the other way, popping to his feet and grabbing the Tetsuaiga at the same time. He hacked off the appendage that I very nearly fell prey to. InuYasha turned back to me and grabbed my arm, "C'mon, Wench. You're gunna have t'a help, now."

Naraku gave a blood curdling cackle that I almost lost my lunch listening to it. How Kanna and Kagura put up with it every day, I'll never know. He turned to them now, "Let us go, we have what he came for." It took me a moment before realizing that the necklace that held our five jewel shards were gone. I looked up to see that Naraku was gone and Kanna and Kagura were quickly following.

"Kagura," Kanna said softly.

"Hm?"

"They will follow us."

Kagura then raised her fan, and swinging it in a circular motion, yelled, "Dance of the Dragon!"

InuYasha provided himself as a shelter to me against any flying debris. When the dust settled, they were gone, along with any possible scent of them or Naraku.

"Damnit." InuYasha cursed under his breathe. He re-sheathed his sword and turned to me, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara. His usually fiery and sharp gaze was now somber and blunt; as was his voice, "Let's get movin'."

With that, Kirara took off with Sango, Miroku, behind her, and Shippo, clining to his black monk's robe for safety. Rain began to fall as they took to the skies, heading for Kaede's hut. They knew that I'd most likely be safe with InuYasha.

"We,we were so close." Whispered InuYasha.

I walked up behind him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I know, InuYasha, I know."

He turned to me, with wrenching disappointed and sad eyes, as he said, "We. Were. So. Close."

I didn't know what to do, so I smiled. He put his head down, "Don't worry, we'll get him next time."

His eyes brightened slightly and he lifted his head to look at me again, "You, you really think so?"

I had started walking back, "'Course I do! Didn't you see the damage we did today? It'll take him a while to recover, even with the jewel shards he stole from us. Hey! We could take a rest, and I could go home for a while. Oh, and..." I trailed off when I sensed a familiar aura. Looking up, guess what I saw drifting through the sky? If you guessed soul collectors, then you were right. I was going through a list of reasons why she'd be here.

I was brought out of my thoughts by InuYasha, "Kagome? You okay? One second, you were sniff talkin' sniff, sniff the next sniff, sniff, sniff" He had stopped walking, since InuYasha was so intent on sniffing the air. "Kikyo," It came out as a whisper, and I felt my heart crack even more than it was.

I turned away from him and started in another direction, throwing over my shoulder, "Go ahead, go see her. I mean, heck, it isn't like I have _feelings _or anything." I didn't need to turn around to know that he was looking from my receding form to the direction that would take him to Kikyo. That was it, my heart broke completely. "GO ALREADY!," I screamed. "GO! JUST GO! I DON'T CARE!" With every word that exited my mouth, I sped up, until I was running full speed away from him.

I had just made it to a clearing in the forest when I felt strong arms wrap around me from behind, "But, _I _care." They whispered.Their arms turned me around so they were hugging me properly.

"Just go," I whispered between sobs, "Please, InuYasha, just go."

Still crying, I fell to the forest floor, on my knees. InuYasha fell with me and held me tighter, "Open your ears and listen, stupid: I don't want to." I pulled away enough to look up at him, looking for any signs of a lie. He hugged me again, his nose in the crook of my neck so my head was tilted slightly to the sky as I continued to cry, more softly. "I want to stay here...with you," He whispered.

My eyes widened at hearing this, and I began to struggle against his hold. I was finally granted my freedom and was backing up when I slipped and fell. I sat there, crying and fed up with life.

InuYasha crawled over to me, and sat with his legs crossed. He sat there and stared at me for a minute before asking me, "Kagome, are you okay?"

I looked up at him, and ground out, "Do I _look _okay?" He stared at me, taken slightly aback. I sighed and closed the distance between us, I latched ontp his red haori and curled my legs in so I was rotated in his lap. He hugged me, understanding.

We sat there like that until the rain stopped. He had tried once to try to get me to get up, but I protested and he let me be. Until now, "Kagome, we should really get back so..."

"Achoo!!"

He sighed and pryed me off of him, "I told you we should have gone to Kaede's." I made a face and we headed back.

When we arrived, Shippo came running out of Kaede's hut. He jumped into my arms and stayed there until we reached the hut, scolding InuYasha and me about staying out in the rain for too long and keeping him, Miroku, and Sango so worried. We were almost in the clear when I couldn't supress a sneeze. Shippo's head snapped to me and he jumped out of my arms. Huffing, he continued on inside of the hut as InuYasha and I remained outside, slightly stunned at Shippo's parental behavior. InuYasha was staring out into space, and thus didn't see when I stopped. He snapped out of whatever universe he was previously in and turned to me with a quizzacal look, wondering why I stopped. I giggled at how cute he looked with one ear twitching and swiveling in different directions, alert to any possible sounds of a threat, the other facing towards me and the hut, waiting for my answer to his unvoiced question. My smile broadened when his brow only furrowed more. "You ready to face the rest of them?" I asked. His faced cleared, as realization dawned upon him.

He smirked, "Feh. Let's go, Wench." I smiled again, and we entered the infamous 'Hut of Doom'. No, seriously, have you noticed that most of the bad news is always presented there? Anyways.

"Kagome!" Cried Sango, "Your okay!"

"Uh, yeah. I mean, why wouldn't I..."

"Wee DUH she's okay! She was with me!" Retorted InuYasha.

Sango stood, ready for the argument that was sure to come. I seized her arm, my bag of bath stuffs, two towels, a change of clothes for me (praying I had everything I needed), and a change of clothes for Sango (similar prayers running through my head for her), all while bidding hello and goodbye to the rest in the hut and dragging Sango out to the hot springs.

Once in the safety of the springs, I let go of Sango's arm and gave her a towel and her change of clothes. Then, I placed mine on a nearby tree branch, undressed and hung my clothes next to it (along with my change of clothes). I took up my bag and placed it on a flat rock near the water's edge and proceeded to climb in. Sango soon followed suit and climbed in across from my place, so she was facing me. There was a slightly uncomfortable silence that lasted for a total of about a minute, before Sango began. "So, are you going to tell me what happened, or what?"

I sighed and lifted my head to see her already in her 'phycologist's stance.' Sighing again, I looked a the water studiously again. Sango huffed, obviously impatient. Looking up again, I began, "Well, after you left, InuYasha and I got into a slight skrmish and..."

"AH-HA! So something did happen, and..."

"Sango! Do you want to know what happened or not?!" Sango shut up raight away and nodded her head, I shook my head and collected my thoughts again. "Then, Kikyo entered the area, and I sort-of lost it when I saw how much he wanted to...you know hte rest. He came after me when I ran away and refused to go after her, no matter how hard I tried to persuade him. We stayed in the clearing he caught me in until the end of th-ACHOO!! Sorry. After the storm. Then, we came back and the whole argument in the hut. But that's what happened."

Sango's brow raised, "Is that all that happened?"

My brow furrowed, "Yes, why?"

She relaxed, and rested against the rocks again, "Just checking."

We were quiet for the rest of our stay at the hotsprings, and n the way back. Upon arrival, we were greeted by Shippo and Miroku. InuYasha's absence was usual. Shippo embrced Sango's leg, and moved on to jump up and wrap his arms around my neck while I held him. Miroku started with me, giving a short nod and small smile. Sango earned a kiss and slight butt-massage, that earned Miroku a firm and painful slap. They entered the hut, bickering. I set Shippo down and he pranced in after them. I prepared to follow, but was stopped by the sudden urge to turn around. Just as I made this choice, two strong arms wrapped around my waist, and could feel someone burying their nose in my hair.

"Can I, we, talk?"

I giggled a little, "Do I have much of a choice?"

InuYasha sighed into my head, and obviously thought for a moment, "No."

I giggled again, "Then let's go."

He lifted me up and we were off, jumping from tree to tree. We finally stopped and he set me down so I was facing him on the branch. He leaned back against the trunk and looked out into the night. I waited and waited and waited, but all he did was stare out into space.

I sighed and prepared to attempt to descend, "If you brought me here to ignore me, than you shouldn't have brought me here at all."

His head snapped back to me, and he finally began, "No, I just, I, uh, about today..." He paused.

"Yea?"

"I, uh, want you to know that-that I'd choose you over Kikyo any day."

I stared at him, dumbfounded, before I drew my brows together, "Don't say that."

He was taken aback by this, "Why?"

I looked down at my skirt, "Because if I believe you, when you go off to another one of your late-night meetings, I don't know what I would do."

He cupped my chin, so I'd look at him. As soon as our eyes met, I started to cry. "But its true." He drew me in and held me to his chest, "I saw her today. I told her to leave without me. That I wanted to live with you. Ask Shippo, he was eavesdropping."

My sob turned into a gasp and I held him closer yet. I fell aslepp there in his arms, two questions resting heavily on my mind: _How does Kikyo feel about this _and _Will this dream turn into a nightmare?_

I woke up early the next morning and the first thing I noticed was that someone was holding me closely to them. I looked down at my waist to find the familiar, red-clad, claw-handed, arms around me. Knowing that it was InuYasha holding me to them, I contendedly snuggled into them more, savoring the feeling of his arms tightening around me.

A few moments later, there was a soft sigh. Then, a gentle murmur in my ear, "Goodmorning, Kagome."

I turned my head up to see him, wide awake and looking lovingly at me. "'Morning." Then, I lightly kissed him on the nose.

He smiled for me, and prepared tp kiss me again when out of nowhere, Miroku comes and starts yelling up at InuYasha because he "lost" me. InuYasha "feh'd" And jumped down with me to the angered, yet worried, monk. "Calm down, Miroku, I've got 'er right here."

Miroku sighed in relief, then straighened up again in sudden alertness. "You sense that, InuYasha?" He asked.

"Yeah, smells like demon."

Just then, a transformed Kirara and battle-ready Sango and Shippo arrived. Miroku swung himslef on Kirara behind Sango, and InuYasha slung me on his back. Before I could ask any questions, I at the village, bow and quiver in hand. Shippo was by my side, and the rest of our group were heading off too quickly for us to follow, to battle.

An hour or so later, and everyone was back. I was angry, but knew they didn't want me to get hurt. Like I could get anything but ramen with InuYasha near me!

Well, soon enough, InuYasha had excused himself and slunken off into the forest. "No doubt after Kikyo, again," sighed Shippo.

Miroku nodded in agreement, "Yes, he plegdes love to Kagome, and then goes off to find Kikyo as soon as he can smell her!"

I sighed, slightly angered that they were conversing over my problems as if I wasn't there. Miroku and Shippo continued their analasys until Sango cut them off.

"Hey! You guys know that Kagome is right here! And, if you are truly her friends you would at least wait until she isn't in hearing distance to start your analization of her relatiionships with others!"

I shook my head and stood up. Their heads immediately snapped in my direction, "It's okay Sango, They are right." I turned and walked after InuYasha into the forest. The others, knowing what I was planning, let me go.

It was a surprisingly short walk. Only a couple minutes to the West of the well.I found them in a clearing as always, but what was different was how I found them. In passionate kiss, and Kikyo alreadyhad her kimono partially off. My eyes welled up with tears as I yelled 'sit,' and turned and ran back to the well.

I heard InuYasha yelling after me, telling me to wait. I didn't wait. I ran back to camp, grabbed my backpack, apologized for having to leave so soon, and ran back to the well. I had missed InuYasha at some point, because when I stopped and sat against the well, I heard arguing, accusations, and InuYasha demand where I was.

Then, it was quiet. I thought I would be okay. But I started sobbing when the noise began. How could he? I thought how stupid and foolish I was to think that he had forgotten Kikyo. That he no longer wanted her, but may want me instead.

I was brought out of my thoughts by an almost timid whisper, "Kagome." I looked back from the sky to InuYasha. His eyes were apologetic, and I knew that this was his way of asking for forgivness.

I glared back at him, shook my head snd stood up. Turning away from him, I prepared to jump into the well. "Don't even think about following me." I say over my shoulder, and I jumped into the well.

I was home. I had done all but bolted and barred the well house shut. I had run inside and locked myself in my room and thrown myself onto my bed, sobbing.

I woke up with red and puffy eyes the next morning. I grabbed my boombox and made sure that 'Evanescence' was inside.Turning the CD to 'Whisper, I relaxed in the warm water, and let the last of tears flow. Then, I noticed that I still had the jewel shards. I graoned at this and new that I had to return them. I decided that I would do that later on today; the faster I stopped needing any of them, the better. I ended up in my room again, after getting in sight of the well house.

I dressed in a red, baby doll halter shirt, and un-faded skinny jeans. Putting only enough make-up for accents, gold accented flip-flops, and put my hair up in an untidy bun, leaving two small groups of hair out to hang in front of my face. I had a date with Hojo today, and I was going to try at the well again. It had been a month since I had left, and I missed my 'son,' best friend, and Miroku. InuYasha? Not so much.

I removed the shards and held them in my hand as I walked to the well and jumped in. I landed on the other side and took in a deep breath. No sooner had I reached the village, than I had Shippo by my side, leading me to Sango and Miroku. I guess they had started 'dating' in my absence.

We sat and talked about what we had each been doing during my tie away. "So, Kagome." started miroku, "how long are you planning to stay?"

Shippo and Sango looked to me with expecting eyes. I was about to answer when who, but InuYasha entered. He looked somewhat angered upon entry, but the look changed swiftly to surprise, to disbeleif. "K-Kagome?" He whispered.

I gave him a sad smile, and turned back to the others,"Actually, I just wanted to return something." I stood and walked to InuYasha. "I think I should give them to you, since you were the one that wanted it so badly," I said coldly, taking his hand and placing the shards in them.

I closed his hand around the shards and turned to Shippo, "If you live long enough, look me up." Shippo nodded his head and I gave a sad smile to the group, allowing my gaze to end on InuYasha. We held our gaze for a moment, memorising every detail about each other. I diverted my gaze first, and instead of walking out calmly, I burst out of the shelter and sprinted to the well.

I fell to the ground, choking on my tears and let one hand grip the edge of the well as tight as I could. I let my makeup run, andy tears fall. Why can't I just give something back, say goodbye, and leave? Because I love him.

I stood on shakey legs and continued to cry. I turned to look back at the forest, but my vision was blurred as more tears came. I started to collapse to the ground again, but was caught by strong arms. I didn't bother to look up, just clutched to that person like a life line. It could have been Shessoumaru, and I wouldn't care.

It was the voice that gave them away, though. "Kagome," They said sadly into my hair as they clutched me closer, "Please don't go. Please. I'll follow you if you don't."

"InuYasha." I sobbed, "Don't say that. Don't make me stay."

"Why?" He asked, "Don't you want to stay here? Don't you want to be with me?"

I nodded me head in his chest, "Yes, of course I do. I-I just. I just can't."

He pulled me away from him somewhat forcefully, "What do you mean 'you can't?!'"

Looked up at his wooried face, and looked back at the ground. "I can't take you saying you care so much about me and won't let anything hurt me." The level of my voise grew and grew until I was screaming at him, "You know what?! It's impossible to not let anything ot anyone hurt me because you are hurting me! Do you hear me?! You hurt me every time you and see Kikyo!" I lowered my voice so it was just above a whisper, and I looked up at him. His eyes were hurt and he looked like he was about to cry. "But what hurts the most is when you tell me you love me when you don't, and I know that I love you more than life itself." He hugged me to him again, but I struggled and he let me go, confused. I shook my head, "No. I won't let you hurt me anymore. I show you my love, I tell you that I love you, and yet you are devoted to her, and she only wants to kill you."

He sighed in defeat, and I turned to leave for good. "Y'know, I havn't seen her since you left."

I snorted. "Right. Because it isn't any fun if you don't cause pain in the process; or is it that you're afraid she has your child?"

He shook his head, "No, no! I didn't because I realised that I loved you, not her." I hesitated on the edge of the well. "Just think about it. Just know that whether you still love me or not, come back or not, I'll still love you."

I shook my head and walked back to him, "I don't need to think about it." He smirked back, and he pulled me into an earnest kiss. One that promised more, showed love, yet was rushed.

"Forgive me?"

"Of course."

He pulled me back into a hug, but was soon on the devensive and growling. I tilted my head up to him, "What is it?" He continued to growl, but was looking off to the distance. Then, there was a whirlwind, and before I could yelp (or much less blink), I was out of InuYasha's hold, and Koga held me to his chest. I blinked up at him, "Koga?"

He smiled down on me, but his eyes held concern, "Kagome, what did this incoherent mutt do to you?"

My brow furrowed, "What do you mean?"

He chuckled, "I smelled your tears and came to help, of course." I giggled, and gently pushed him away. As soon as I had taken two steps towards him, InuYasha was by my side. Koga growled at InuYasha, enraged that he dare act so possessively around 'his woman.'

"Pipe down, wolf. She's with me."

Koga stopped and looked confusingly form him to me. "Kagome?"

I nodded apolegetically, "I'm sorry, Koga, but I feel that InuYasha and I would be a better pairing, since we've known each other longer...among other things."

Then, Koga shot some sort of half-compliment at InuYasha, who took as an insulat and threw another back. Koga resonded, and they were soon wrestling around on the ground. I sighed, knowing that no matter how long InuYasha went out steadily, Koga would..."InuYasha! I have to go, I'll be back tomorrow, kay? Love you. Bye, Koga!" And I was gone. The guys remained, Koga biting one of InuYasha's ears, and InuYasha knawing on his tail.

Once home, I ran upstairs, reaplied my makeup, and rushed back downstairs to greet Hojo. He took me out to dinner at a super fancy sushi restraunt. Too bad I was too busy thinking about the future. I mean, where would InuYasha and I live? In my era, or his? How would we solve the problem of his becoming a full-demon? At the end of the date, Hojo took me home and prepared to ask me out again, but I cut him off. "I'm sorry Hojo, but we can't go out."

"Why?"

"See, I'm kind of already..."

"Kagome! Hey, Kagome!" A taller boy came jogging towards us. He wore black, baggy jeans, and a red muscle shirt. His adidas were black with red accents, and his long black hair was held back in a pony tail. My eyes widened at the sight of the human InuYasha. "Ready for our date?"

Hojo turned to me, "I suppose this is him?"

I nodded, "Sadly, yes. But, best of luck to you for finding the 'perfect one!'" I waved ggodbye to him as InuYasha dragged me back down the shrin steps and along the curb, to the...park?

We swung on the swings for awhile, before lying out on the pebbles and looking up at the stars for pictures. I pointed out some constellations and he commented on which demons we fought that they looked like, actually.

As a cool breeze blew by, I couldn't help but shudder. InuYasha looked at me, before pulling me against him. I squeaked at first, but rested my head on his chest. "Why did you come?"

"To take you out on a date, duh."

I smiled at m stupidness, "So you honestly came here to take me out?"

He hugged me a little tighter, "Is there something wrong with that?"

I snuggled deeper against him, "No, I actually perfer it."

"Good."

And that is the last thing I remember from that night, other than his rythm of him rubbing my back that lulled me gently to sleep. I hope that he knows that even if he didn't have a drop of demon blood in him, I'd still love him just as much.

I woke up the next morning in my room. Looking around, I noticed a tray of food On my desk. Then, I noticed the haori and hakamas hanging up in my closet. My brow furrowed, and I heard InuYasha approaching. He was arguing with Sota on whether or not I was awake. InuYasha burst through my doo first and turned back to Sota, crying out to him that he was right. He entered my room completely and sat on the edge of my bed. We sat in comfortsble silence for awhile, before he gently leaned in and kissed me.

Unlike the one by the well, it was caring, and instead of insisting upon entry, he begged for it. His arms rested around my waist, and mine on his shoulders, hands clasped in the back of his neck. I let him in, and his tongue greedily explored my mouth. I moaned quietly into the kiss, and moved my hands up to tangle them selves in his hair. His arms moved to my hips, and up to my ribs. I giggled as he tickled me unintentionally. He growled into the kiss as it became difficult for him, and held me closer against him. We finally broke apart for air, and as our lips collided again, e eased us down to the bed.

When we were flush against each other, he trailed hot kisses down my neck and to the straps of my night tank. As he slid off my shoulder, an almost in audible gasp was heard from my doorway. Snapping up, I saw a traumatized Sota witnessing our would-be first.

"Don't tell anyone," I told him, almost pleading with him. He nodded his head and ran off to wherever as if nothing had happened.

InuYasha and I exchanged slightly embarassed looks, though his looked more disappointed than embarressed. We untangled ourselves and I began to pack my stuff back up for the time I woud be spending in the feudal era.

InuYasha left to play with Buyo and Sota was probably giving him a hard time about what he just witnessed. Mom and Gramps were, most indefinately, prodding him on what they had, apparently, missed. InuYasha would, through all of this, be blushing with a growing anger and embarrasment while trying to block them out with the 'distraction' of Buyo.

I giggled at the thought of the scene, but gasped at the thought of how InuYasha would crack. I stuffed the rest of the supplies into my yellow backpack, threw it into place, and ran downstairs.

I whipped around the corner to the kitchen, "InuYasha! SIT!" My eyes were closed, and all I heard were a few gasps and InuYasha's grunt of pain as he shot down to the floor. I cautiously opened my eyes to find almost everything intact. The excption was the foldy chair that InuYasha had occupied. I was now broken in multiple pieces. InuYasha was sprawled out on the floor, Buyo held expertly above his head by his paws.

"Ka-go-me...," InuYasha growled out angrily, before he rose from the dent in the floor and shoving Buyo into Sota's arms.

Giving my family a nervous smile, I grabbed InuYasha's arm and began to push him to the door. "Well, we better get going! Wouldn't want the others to get worried. I'll be back in about a week, maybe! Love you, bye!"

I dragged the annoyed InuYasha to the well house, and when he refused to go through the well, I resluted to jump in first, and drag him in with me. On the other side, I sighed and turned to face him, "Start ranting."

He hesitated for a moment before yelling, "Kagome, what was that?!"

"What was what?"

"Why did you 'sit me?!"

"Because."

"'Because?? C'mon, you always have a just reason. Why did you sit me?"

"Because I thought you were getting angry, so I rushed downstairs and sat you before you could do anything." He calmed down visibly, and hugged me. I hugged him back, happy that we had solved this rather peacefully. Pulling away, I took his hand, and we walked to the village.

As we entered Kaede's hut, Shippo came running to me. "Kagome! I thought you weren't going to come back! Ooh! Did you hear?! Sango and..."

"That's quite enough, Shippo." Said Miroku as he entered with Kirara by his side.

"Hey, Miroku," I set Shippo down and petted Kirara "Hey Kirara!"

Miroku nodded to me before turning his attention to InuYasha, "Have you seen Kaede? I need to ask her for some, uh, medicin."

I looked on, confused. Why would Miroku need medicin? InuYasha shook his head, "No, but I want her to take a look at Kagome too."

At this my head snapped up, "What?! You want me to get a check-up! Why?"

He stuck his nose in the air and sniffed a few times, "Because you smell like blood, but I don't see any external injuries. I just want to make sure."

My eyes widened at what he had just told me. Not just because he was being kinder than usual, but that I hadn't noticed. "InuYasha, I'll be right back, okay?" I called as I ran back out of the hut and into the forest, maxi pad in hand.

I reentered the hut to find everyone there. I mean everyone. Kaede, Koga, even Rin! How she got there, I wouldn't know. Then, I noticed the ever-shady Sesshoumaru in the farthest corner, one eye on Rin.

I sat next to Sango, and InuYasha was quick to resume post. He pulled me into his lap and kept one eye on Koga and the other on his brother. Koga sat naxt to me, angry at InuYasha, but excited about something.

Sango started, announcing her engagment to Miroku. As soom as this was said, Miroku made quick work of delivering the news of her prgnancy to the crowd. There was clapping, and Rin pressing her head to Sango's stomach in an effort to hear the developing child.Sesshoumaru called her to his side, and gave a nod to Sango, who smiled back. Not a suggestive smile, a thankful one.

The gathering continued, and Rin announced that Jakken had adopted her. There were gasps and laughter of surprise, sice everyone had expected Sesshoumaru to be the one to adopt her. Then again, that would go against his 'man of stone' act.

Sesshoumaru spoke next, announcing a pact with InuYasha, and its terms. Quite simple: They split their father's lands, and do not cross onto eachother's territory. InuYasha agreed, and I gave him a kiss on the cheek at his newfound maturity.

Ayame was next, and she let Koga go, in favor of a currently unknown demon of an oposing clan. The marriage was supposed to be used as a treaty, and she had high hopes for her marriage to have a favorable outcome. There were many congradulations, and Kaede gave her her blessings. Koga looked even more relieved at the end of Ayame's never ending pursual of him.

He was next, but InuYasha wanted to go first. They ended up asking the same thing at the same time. "Kagome, will be my mate?"

There were gasps all around the small space. Even Sesshoumaru's eyes widened a fraction of a millimeter. I blushed and looked to Sango with pleading eyes. She shrugged her shoulders from the comfort of Miroku's arms. The two canine rivals looked to me with expecting eyes. Meanwhile, I racked through my head. I loved InuYasha, I knew that. But, how would I handle it if he went to Kikyo? If I went with Koga, then all Hell would break loose when Koga came with us.

I nodded and turned to Koga. I felt InuYasha deflate, and I shook my head, "I'm sorry Koga, but I can't be your mate. InuYasha has already claimed my heart. He's had it since day one."

Koga nodded in understanding, and smiled up at me, "But I'll find a girl."

I smiled back, and, "Yeah right! What girl on Earth would want to mate with you?!"

"INUYASHA!" Cried the entire hut, minus the Lord, who shook his head.

Koga laughed, " It's okay. I'll make him jealous, and Kagome will want to leave with me."

I leaned in close to him, "Never." Then, InuYasha pulled me back and kissed me.

Whoops and hollers sounded off inside, and we all ran outside (again, without the lord. Rin came, though) to celebrate all of the good that would be coming along so soon. Still, I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad would come before anything good.

I walked around for awhile, condratulating people, and giving others my apologies. I was excusing myself from a conversation with the Lord, when a piercing scream rang through the village. The atmosphere changed instantly from relaxed to tense, as everyone prepared themselves for the newly offered battle. One name danced around the air in hushed whispers never spoken: Naraku.

I was ready first, and called to Kirara and headed off to help whoever needed it. The others called after me, and I was in a field in a matter of minutes. I found Rin crying in the vice-grip that Naraku held around her waist. He smiled his disgutiong, evil smile as I furrowed my brow. A tencale shot out from his core, and I was dismounted from Kirara before I could blink. I glanced at Kirara to find her already out of the fight. Turning back to our foe, I found myself inches from his face in two seconds. Where were the others?!

He cackled evilly, and switched my position so I was near Rin. "Don't worry, the others will be here soon." She nodded her head, but continued to cry.

"Yes, they will be here. It will be such a shame that they will you dead."

I squirmed around to see him knock Rin out, and looked to him with wide eyes. He smiled as he grasped my neck with a hand. I gasped for air and clawed desperatly at his arm in an effort to loosen his grip and gain some air. Just as I lost consiousness, I heard a desperate cry, "Kagome!"

I woke up in a dark room, and tried to sit up. I couldn't. Looking around, I saw Rin shivering next to me on a different bed. My arms were strapped to my sides, and so were Rin's. I noticed that she was crying and tried to comfort her, "Don't worry, Rin. Lord Shessoumaru and InuYasha, and everyone else will come to save us."

Rin shook her head and managed between sobs, "No! I want Master Jakken!"

I softned, "Yes, Rin, Jakken will be with them, too."

Just then, Naraku walked in and chuckled, "I don't think so, they all think you both are dead."

I strained agaisnt the bondings, "Liar!"

He grinned, "I don't think so. Haven't you heard? Your _darling _hanyou is taking refuge and healing with the undead priestess."

_If I was nothing to InuYasha, what was there to fight for? I'll tell you... _

My eyes filled with tears, and all I could manage was a faint whisper, "Liar, let us go. Please. I'll leave and never come back. I'll leave all of this stuff behind. I'll go to the 'continent.' Just, please."

"No."

"W-wait." He turned to look at me. "If I help you, you have to give Rin back." I was done. I was done fighting for InuYasha. I quit being his little pawn, now its his turn to suffer. I'll make it sweet...for me.

He smirked, "You sure?"

" I won't need any shards, you'll be able to find them faster, and I can get back at InuYasha."

"Deal."

Rin was released the next day. I had written a letter to InuYasha, telling him of my position, and to tell my family that I had just died here, because I had in fact died. InuYasha had faked his love for me, and it killed me. Knowing how I just sucked it in. I hoped that I'd be allowed to kill him. I watched solemnly as Rin left through the barrier. Shessoumaru would find her soon.

"Suffer, InuYasha. I hate you," I whispered to the wind before turning and following Naraku into his castle. I was to wear silk kimonos around the 'house,' and was pampered. Perhaps this life would be better than constant pain.

"Come, darling." Cooed Naraku as he began to lead me to my new room.

_...Nothing._


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading this story so far

**Thanks for reading this story so far! Anyways, I don't own InuYasha, but I do own this storyline.**

**Back at Inu-camp**

Sesshomaru reentered the camp with Rin tucked carefully in his arms a day-and-a-half after leaving for his usual territorial 'missions'. InuYasha perked up at the scent of Rin and jumped down from his sulking tree. He posed the question that everyone in the camp had, "Where's Kagome?"

It wasn't that he wasn't happy to see Rin, but he wanted Kagome safely back with him. Rin leaned up and whispered something to Sesshomaru, and he put her carefully down on the ground. She walked to InuYasha and handed him the little folded piece of parchment paper that she had been told to give to InuYasha and no one else. InuYasha took it cautiously from her. The paper had Kagome's scent all over it.

"What's this?"

Rin's eyes filled with tears and she bowed her head, "It's from Kagome. She told me to give it to you."

InuYasha's eyes widened both at Rin's reaction and what the girl had just told him. Before he could ask another mutual question, Koga jumped up and was next to him, "S-she's not **dead**, is she?"

Rin shook her head and wiped away a few tears, "She got angry when Naraku told her about InuYasha going to the Priestess after being kidnapped, and agreed to help him."

At this, everyone in the camp either gasped or cried out an outstanding, "What?!" Everyone except Sesshomaru, whose eyes widened a fraction a millimeter, and InuYasha, who slumped to the ground and cried. He'd lost her. She was gone. Sure, they could try to get her back, but knowing Naraku, he'd kill her as soon as that happened. He didn't see Kikyo, he hadn't seen her since his most recent problems with Kagome.

"So, Mutt-face," Koga started, "are you gonna read what Kagome had to say to you, or what?"

InuYasha looked up at the wolf-demon, but Koga wasn't looking at him. Instead, he was looking up at the sky, or was it the horizon? InuYasha nodded, and carefully opened the letter. As he did that, a piece of fabric, which InuYasha recognized as her handkerchief, fell out. He picked it up off the ground and opened it up to find a little oval-shaped locket and two identical rings hanging on a chain. He looked back at the paper, and read:

Dear InuYasha,

I'm sorry, but I have agreed to Naraku's terms, and will become his wife and aid him in his search for the remaining jewel shards. Inside the locket are two pictures of me. Please give one to my mother, and do whatever you wish with the other. The locket pendant should also go to my mother. The handkerchief should be given to Shippo, my little boy. Tell him I love him, and mommy misses him. The chain is for you, and the rings are called promise rings. In modern times, they're used to sow that someone has made a commitment to another. I hope that you find good use for them, or you may wear them around the chain so you'll never forget me. Perhaps we will meet again, but know that I will be unable to follow you. I'll always love you, and good luck.

Sincerely,

Kagome

InuYasha rose without a word, parchment and memoires of Kagome in hand, gave Koga one of the pictures of Kagome and walked solemnly to the well. As he passed Shippo, he knelt next to him, gave him the hanky, and told him what Kagome had asked him to. He then jumped into the trees to bring the news to her family.

**With Kagome**

I walked along side my new fiancée in my new home, which happened to be a castle and the epicenter for all things evil. We walked with our arms interlinked to his, now our, room. He showed me what was what there, and handed me a few 'bathing' utensils that looked more like they should be used in the wars than for bathing, and showed me to my (yes, my) private hot springs. I thanked him, and he told me that a female extra hand would be there shortly with a change of clothes and a towel. I nodded again, and started to cry. I'd been tricked, again. At least Rin would be okay, and InuYasha has a chance to finally be with Kikyo.

"There, there. It'll be okay." I was brought out of my thoughts by Naraku as he tried to console me and wipe away my tears at the same time. I stiffened, and saw how he backed away from me again, a sinister smile on his face, "You'll get used to me and the way work soon." Then, he laughed and walked away, leaving me there to cry alone by the water.

**Sorry, I know I'm losing momentum! I need some help here, tell e what should happen next. Thanks again, later!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey

**Hey! First off, thank you to creativecutie11 for your suggestion. KitsuneXWeaponsXMistress…I can't tell you the ending because I haven't thought that far ahead, and it would ruin the story anyways! Thank you both again.**

_I don't own anyone or anything in or associated with InuYasha, though a few characters in this story are, or will be, of my creation..._

**With Kagome **

I was brought out of my thoughts by another presence. I immediately wiped away my tears and focused my spiritual energy into my hands. My guard back up, I looked around, and saw another woman about my age standing near the door. Her sandy-brown hair was pulled back into an untidy bun, and her fear-filled eyes stared back at me, indicating she was either human or an extremely weak demon. Her lack of an aura told me she was human. I waited for her to say something, but she didn't say anything, just stood there, clutching an overstuffed bag to her chest.

"Who are you?" I asked rather impatiently. She gasped as if she didn't expect me to speak, but didn't say anything. I took two steps toward her, letting my guard relax a little. She cringed and pushed herself harder against the wall, as if she wanted to be a part of it. "I won't hurt you." I said. She immediately relaxed, "Who are you?" I asked for the third time.

She smiled warily, "I'm Chihiro. Naraku assigned me to be your maid and caretaker here at the castle."

I smiled back, and retreated back to the water and relaxed there for what felt like forever, while Chihiro sat next to the edge and hummed a random melody as she finished up some embroidery on a quilt. When I was finished in the springs, Chihiro helped me to dry myself and into a navy blue night kimono and obi threaded with silver here and there. She explained how things worked at the castle, where things were located, who were nicer, and who to avoid. Chihiro escorted me to my room, where food was waiting for the both us on my bed.

I sat on my bed, Chihiro next to me, and ate my ramen (the traditional kind, not instant) with a faraway look on my face. Chihiro seemed to notice, because she stayed totally quiet. Ramen, even when I was away for only a day, always made me think of InuYasha. I sighed and looked up at Chihiro with a saddened face, "Naraku's coming. He'll probably tell you to leave. I'll be fine." Chihiro nodded, gathered the dishes back onto the tray, and started towards the door. It opened as she reached it, and she bowed quickly as she ducked out, and Naraku entered the room.

Sadistic smile in place, he approached me, "Enjoy your bath?"

I nodded hesitantly.

His smile widened as he sat on the edge of my bed, "How about the food? I hope it was to your liking."

I nodded again, and smiled back as best I could. His smiled disappeared, and was brushing something away from just under my eye. I flinched as he did this, and his eyes softened. He was then right net to me, rubbing my shoulders, hushing me as I tried to stop crying. This was too weird, and he was being too nice.

All I knew was that InuYasha wasn't coming for me, and I was now clutching to my enemy, and crying into his chest. He rubbed my back, and even asked me what was wrong. I shot up and away from him, looking at him like he was crazy.

"What do you think is wrong with me?!" I screamed, "InuYasha isn't going to come and get me, and you're being abnormally understanding, and showing some sort of affection!"

"Is that a problem?" He asked calmly.

"No! I mean yes! I mean, you-you should hate me, and InuYasha should be coming to get me, and I…," I couldn't finish my sentence fast enough, and I was bawling into his chest again. Sighing, he hugged me again. He, as his hand moved in gentle circles on my back, hushed me like I was a child. Then, the next thing I knew I was asleep, him holding me like InuYasha used to.

I woke up the next morning with the sun shining on my face. I groaned and my face into an inexplicably hard pillow. "We're leaving in a few hours," it said. "I advise you change clothes and make yourself a little more presentable." I gasped, realizing to whom the creepily smooth voice belonged to. Naraku chuckled and lifted me off of him, "I'll get Chihiro, and she'll help you into your traveling and combat clothes, as well as show you your new weapons." I nodded, showing I understood what he was saying as I struggled to regain my composure.

Two-and-a-half hours later, and we were all ready to go. Naraku made a point of having me on one side of him, and the unbiased Kanna on his other. Kagura was placed strategically in the sky, and was told to fly and circle back if any true threat (like Sesshomaru) was approaching. And so, my new life began as I pointed the way to three more shards to the west of the castle. At the end of the first day, Kanna predicted that they would come upon the shards the next day, and Naraku settled next to me. Kagura sat with Kanna on the other side of the fire, and we were all asleep soon enough, as Naraku watched carefully over us. I thought he wasn't supposed to have a heart?

**With InuYasha**

"How long has it been, Miroku?"

The monk sighed in unison with the rest of the group. Even Sesshomaru spare an eye roll at the hanyou's hourly question. "How long since what, InuYasha?"

InuYasha turned an angry look to the monk, "Since she was taken! How long has she been left alone with that bastard?!"

"In days, hours, or minutes," Rin asked boldly for the rest of the group.

InuYasha growled, but gave up. With a huff, he jumped into a tree and was jumping away through the trees; the rings Kagome had given him thumping against his chest under his haori every time he jumped off a branch. He'd left the three shards they had in the camp and thought that he should've almost brought them with him, and trade them for a few minutes with Kagome.

He sat on a random cliff a good ways away from the camp and let out his nightly cries and screams for Kagome into the night. He, unfortunately, wasn't far enough away that his brother, Koga and Ayame couldn't hear his pained cries, and they exchanged worried glances as he did so. He seemed to be in more pain than he was even the night before and his sudden and rapid deteriorating want for anything but death worried them.

They were moving again, planning to head east. Their sadness at the loss of Kagome was overpowered only by the curiosity of why no demons had attacked them, and if they ran into any the demons would willingly give them the shards. InuYasha finished his mourning, and ambled slowly back to camp, ears drooping slightly and leftover tears silently dripping to the forest floor.

**With Kagome**

I was nudged awake by Kanna. "Naraku is talking to Kagura. We will be leaving when he returns here," she said in her whispery voice.

I nodded and began packing up the few things we'd brought along. Kanna sat near the edge of the clearing and watched me intently. Naraku thought that, given the chance, I'd attempt to run. I snorted, "I'm not that stupid, y'know." Kanna cocked her head to the side as if she didn't understand what I was talking about.

"She means she wouldn't run away," Kagura said as she emerged from the trees. Naraku came out from behind her, as well. "In more important news, Kanna, you and I are returning to the castle. Naraku only meant for this 'trip' to be more recon and scout the nearby area with the possible added bonus of a jewel shard. He feels that he won't and shouldn't need us." Kanna nodded her understanding, and the two were on their way back.

Naraku and I continued the 'scout' together. I had the feeling that he'd meant for this to be more than just a scouting mission, or to simply check in on things on his 'property.' I was running through the possibilities when I detected familiar demonic and spiritual presences. I looked nervously at Naraku, and he smiled and said, "Don't worry, dear, you'll do just fine."

I nodded and readied my bow with an arrow, and prepared myself for the coming encounter. We entered the clearing, and Sango and Rin were immediately stashed behind the weaker fighters, and Koga, Ayame, Sesshomaru, and InuYasha took up the battle front. Naraku seemed to want to fight only the demons, so it was no surprise when he managed to separate InuYasha from the group, and set me on him. I had little worries over who would win the 3-on-1 battle behind me, and held confidence that none of them would attack me. I prayed silently that Naraku would die, and I could go home forever…but I had my doubts.

I fired a single arrow at InuYasha, and saw how he quickly drew his sword and jumped out of the range of my arrow. Quickly firing three more arrows at him, I closed the distance between us. He seemed to know that I was too close to be out of harms way of the Testuaiga, and so he resheathed it and our cat-and-mouse game started. We were soon out of sight range of our comrades.

This pattern continued with me shooting an arrow at him and him dodging it but never attacking me. He kept telling me to stop; that he didn't want to fight me. Every time I'd tell him that I did. I finally ran out of arrows, and so I resorted to the katana I was provided with. Granted I wasn't trained in sword fighting like I was in archery, I merely wielded it the best I could and ran at him. To my surprise, he tossed Tesuaiga aside and was behind me. I was soon disarmed and he was hugging me from behind so hard I could barely breathe.

"Kagome, please, please come back," it was just a whisper, but I heard it: his quiet plea that meant more than just going back. He was asking for forgiveness, that I return to him and love him again.

I sighed, "I can't, InuYasha."

He stiffened, let out an angry growl, and whirled me around to face him, "What do you mean, 'you can't?!'"

That was also when I saw them. Not his golden eyes that were slowly bleeding to red, but the two gold-plated promise rings dangling around a delicate gold chain. I gasped and brought one to cover my gaping mouth; the other went to touch the rings. My eyes started brimming with tears, "I thought I told you to give one to Kikyo…or someone you loved."

His hold on my arms softned, and the red tint in his eyes ebbed back to gold at least for the moment, "I know you did, but I think that you're the only one that deserves something like this from me." I looked up at him with tears streaking down my face and shook my head, breaking away from the loving embrace his arms had me encircled in. His face instantly became etched with confusion, "I…Kagome?"

I smiled sadly at him, "I made a deal with Naraku. It's too late to regret it and be able to return to you."

His eyes grew wide and disbelieving, and I looked down as he asked me two questions I never wanted to answer, "What was it? Why?"

I sighed and lifted my head to look at him, "To help him in his quest for the Shikon no Tama, and to be his wife."

His head drooped, "Why?" He whispered again, but his voice seemed strained as if he was struggling to keep something at bay, "Why, Kagome, why?"

"Because I," I raised my head to look at his downcast face, "I thought you were with Kikyo and had left me to die there."

He shook his head vigorously, and looked at me as his eyes cried of their own accord and bleeding to red simultaneously. "I would never just leave you to die anywhere, Kagome. Ask anyone, I was half-dead and took no interest in anything when you were gone! I went out alone every night to cry and howl at nothing," he said as his voice became more and like a growl wih each words that crossed his lips.

My tears started again, and I could only whisper now, "I can't InuYasha. I want to, but I just can't."

His eyes bled entirely to red, and he said three words that scared me more than anything else conceivable in the natural world, "I'll kill him." And with that he was past me and running backtowards the real fight.

**Okay, you guys know what you have to do! Please comment, I need to know what my readers want to be reading. If you liked this story, read and comment my other ones, k?**


End file.
